Girls Night Out
by Dannyfmfvelez
Summary: It was supposed to be a girls night out but Emily really couldn't hold the urge... #PAILYYY! Read, Like, review, have a cold shower after


**Hi again! So this week is "Paily Week" and like that wasn't enough we have season 4 premiering in 1 week, Emily season 4 pictures being released, Paily season 3 behind & cut scenes and I just CAN'T with the feels. SO I just typed something. Btw, english is NOT my mother language so please go easy on me with spelling errors and stuff. Read and leave a review if you like it. That's it! Enjoy **

**twitter: dannyfmfvelez**

Disclaimer - I do not own Pretty Little Liars nor the characters.

**Dani **

**p.s. Thank you all for the lovely reviews on my other fiction. and yes, cold shower may be indeed necessary! **

* * *

Paige. Paige's parents were off town for work leaving the house for Paige during the weekend. Now that sounds pretty appealing if Emily hadn't yet promised the girls they were having a night out. Well Hanna made her promise. She was cursing herself right now while getting dressed. Paige wasn't going, it wasn't fair for the other girls since none of them had their boys for backup. Oh man just the four of them.

I don't want to go. :( – Em

Babe, you have too, c'mon don't baile now. Hanna wouldn't be very happy with that LOL – P

But I REALLY don't want to go! I wanna be with you. Cuddle. You know how much I like to cuddle with you ;) and your parents are out… – Em

Well, you should have thought that before saying 'yes' to girls night out Em xD – P

Seriously Paige? You're not helping! Ugh what are you doing anyway? – Em

Watching some TV I guess… idk maybe I'll have a very nice hot bubble bath :b – P

I hate you right now! Tease. Gotta go, Aria's here. Text you latter? – Em

I'm looking forward to. Wait! The little one is driving? Oh that ain't good. Can she even see the road? Please be careful! – P

Paige! She's gonna kill you once she knows what you said! I love you. Bye – Em

Does she even have the strength to do so? LOL. Love you more. Text me if you need something – P

Emily left the house and got in the car, sighing while thinking about the long night she was about to have. She loved the girls, she did but thinkin about Paige and an empty house… god damn it! Just thinkin about Paige got her hormones crazy. Between finals, swimming and work, she barely spent time with her girlfriend so she was craving for some 'love' time with her. Just hug her, and kiss, and cuddle and…

"Em? Got everything?" Aria asked, bringing Emily back to reality. Spencer was seated on Aria's right.

"Yes, I'm ready. Where the hell is Hanna? Why is she.."

"Ok OK, I'm here sweet Emily, ready to go! Couldn't find the gloss.." Hanna cut her off getting in the back of the car. Emily was giving her a deathly stare.

"Anyway, looking hot Em!" Hanna said. Emily was wearing a blue mini dress and 3'' heels, natural hair and light makeup.

"It is a night out!"

"Won't Paige be jealous?" Spencer asked

"Doubt it.." Emily had a plan for tonight.

"Okay, let's go then" with this Aria turned the car on a made way.

They arrived at the club and yep, full of drunk people already. They decided to just sat in a booth chatting. Music was blasting, they all had a little dance and drinks and Em had a little too much to drink…

When they noticed, between shots and pink drinks, the four of them were pretty drunk. Spencer decided to call Toby to go pick Aria's car and drive them back home. Drunk Emily texted Paige.

Baaaabe, Help – Em

What's wrong Emily? – P

M DRINK – Em

LOL! What do you want me to help with? xD – P

Same me – Em

Im too grunk – Em

IM SO SRUNK – Em

HAHAHA Nope, you can still type! I don't think you're drunk enough :b – P

Paaaaaaaaiiiiigge, pkease? – Em

Okay, okay, On my way – P

Toby and Paige arrived at the same time. The girls were already out of the club and when Paige stepped out of the car Emily caught her looking at her body, and when their eyes met, Paige smiled and Emily grinned, oh Emily was drunk but she knew what she was doing.

The arrangement was that the girls were having a sleep over at Spencer's but fuck it, she wanted Paige, and let's face it, it didn't took much to make Paige drive her back to hers.

They head back to Paige's car and Emily nearly fell when getting in. Paige just laughed and reached over to help her with the seatbelt, their hands touched lightly and it honestly felt like an electric shock. 'I'm gonna fuck her right here now' was all Emily could think about. Paige plugged the belt in, rested her hand on Em's thigh and asked if she was ok. Emily was in awe right now but managed to mumble a 'yes' but she was far from 'ok'. All she wanted was to fuck her girlfriend. She wanted to kiss her, to have her hand move further up her tight and between her legs…

Paige turned the car on and drove back home. Emily couldn't stop staring at Paige's beautiful face and lovely smile and without noticing it, Paige had already undid her seatbelt and her hand brushed gently across her breast as she let the belt go and Emily felt her nipple spring to attention.

"Em, let's go. We're here already" Paige said with a lovely smile. Emily was trying to control herself not to possess her girl right in the car.

They went indoors, Paige led Emily to her room and told her to make herself comfy. Em bent to take her shoes off and when she looked up again Paige was wearing a great big white t-shirt that made her skin look so tanned and gorgeous. Emily was blushing, she could feel the heat, her body was on fire.

"I'm gonna grab you a cup of water so that you won't wake up with a hangover" Paige stated. No! Emily couldn't wait anymore! She got up from the bed and grabbed Paige's arm, getting close to her.

"I can have the water later" she half whispered and smiled. Emily felt Paige pulling her closer, her hands on her hips.

"You look beautiful. And soooo sexy" Paige said, her eyes never leaving Emily's. Emily felt herself blushing, her eyes left Paige's and travelled down her body under that big t-shirt. Suddenly she felt so stiff and uncomfortable next to her with that dress on.

Without warning Paige's hands went down, slipping round on her bum, pulling her even more close. Emily melt in her arms "Paige, I want you" she whispered. Paige placed a finger under Emily's chin and tilted her face towards her. Their lips met, such a soft gentle kiss, just… heaven!

Paige smiled and said "I knew" in Emily's ear. With that Emily was certain that she wanted Paige, and not just a kiss and cuddle, no no. She wanted her, from deep inside her, a want so strong.

She whispered back "did you, now?", and kissed her again not gentle but passionately. Her mouth devouring Paige's tongue deep inside her mouth. Paige's hands on her back, pulling her tight into her, wanting her so badly. Emily stopped kissing and took a step back, leaving Paige panting and laughing her gorgeous laugh. Paige went to say something but Emily just pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving her standing there in a very wet thong and nothing else!

Paige forgot whatever it was she was going to say and just stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. That made Emily so horny, she could almost feel her stare on every part of her body. it was just amazing. Paige walked towards her, Emily kicked her dress away, Paige came nearer, Emily went to grab her t-shirt but Paige pushed her hands away and guided her backwards to the bed, getting closer, pushing her, Emily felt the bed behind her legs.

"You. Are. Beautiful" Paige said and kissed her again, nails gently teasing Emily's back, shoulders… then her hands cupping her face, her breasts, gently squeezing her nipples… Emily was going crazy, she just wanted Paige naked with her, so much, but Paige wasn't letting so, instead she bent down and kissed Emily's tits and hard nipples. Her hands slid down Emily's sides and thumbs hooked into Em's thong. Paige's eyes asked for permission and Emily kissed her, giving her the 'YES and down came the thong. Paige stepped back a little to stare at her girlfriend's very smooth pussy mound "mm" Paige moaned and before Emily could try to get her t-shirt off yet again, Paige pushed her so she landed on the bed.

Emily felt Paige's hands on her knees, saw her kneel in front of her and she knew she didn't want to talk anymore. Paige's hands went down to Em's ankles and up again, inside of Em's legs to her knees and then started pulling her legs gently apart.

Emily felt a rush and spread her legs wide, feet on the bed, pussy as exposed as possible and she automatically slid her hand between her own legs, she was dripping wet! With two fingers she spread her pussy lips wide too and Paige's jaw nearly hit the floor. And then she lost control.. It was all up to Paige now

Paige dived between Emily's legs, her hands playing with Em's tits, squeezing her arse, pulling her lips wider, stoking, teasing and loving her. Paige deepened her tong in Em's pussy, Emily feeling Paige's face soaking in her juices, her nose over her swollen clit "mmmmm, Paigee", her mouth closing over her clit, teasing, licking and nibbling "ooooohhh"

Emily came with Paige's mouth on her clit which was so sensitive. And Paige knew that so she kissed and licked AROUND her clit while her fingers started working their way deep into Emily's pussy. Paige moved them just right and Emily felt a urge, like she wanted to wet herself but have an orgasm too, a feeling she never had before!

Paige was back to her clit, sucking, nibbling and rubbing it hard now, her fingers working busily inside of Emily and then she came! She squirted, she gushed, she thought she would pass out, more and more. Her fingers squeezing wave after wave of shuddering orgasm and gushing everywhere! Emily's body shuddered uncontrollably for what seemed like ages, as Paige licked and kissed her legs and belly, gentle, so gentle now… Emily moaned and though 'I really am in heaven now'  
Emily laid there just watching Paige, barely able to move apart from moving her pussy towards her face any time she kissed near. Emily reached down and stroked her hair, it was wet.

"Sorry about the mess babe" she smiled "but it's all your fault!"

Paige grinned and climbed up her. Emily could feel the cold wetness on her t-shirt too. Paige straddled her and kissed her passionately. Emily could taste her juices on Paige's mouth and that made her want Paige's taste in her mouth so desperately.  
Paige stood up and sexily pulled her t-shirt up.

"sexyyy" Emily couldn't stop the moan. Paige had such a beautiful body. She held her hands out and Emily took them

"Come with me" she helped Emily get up, she was still a bit shaky, and pulled her laughing to the bathroom

"After you princess" she said and smiled

"Going for another bubble bath?" Emily asked

Paige held her close and softly said "I was waiting for you actually…"

* * *

**And that's it! one week left people, hold tight. **

**Thanks for reading, please review? xo - Dan**


End file.
